


Silent Nacht Noël

by Sgt_Tarr



Category: Joyeux Noel | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Canon - Free form, Canon - Movie, Christmas, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, World War I
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Tarr/pseuds/Sgt_Tarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerstmis moet gevierd worden, ook als je in de loopgraven zit tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Nacht Noël

**Silend Nacht Noël**

The war that would end all wars.

“Voor Kerst is de oorlog afgelopen en zijn we weer thuis.” Ik hoor de stemmen van mijn studievrienden door mijn hoofd galmen, vele van hen hebben al hun leven gegeven voor king and country. Het is kerstavond en de oorlog is lang van over.

We schuilen en kruipen al maanden lang door de loopgraven terwijl onze voeten weg rotten in het grondwater en de ratten over onze lichamen kruipen wanneer we slapen.

Het is kerstavond en de lucht is helder en ijskoud. De kanonnen zwijgen eindelijk na lange tijd en een vredige stilte lijkt neer te dalen over niemandsland. Het is ondertussen gaan sneeuwen, en langzaam aan komt er een wit laken over het veldslag vol modder en gevallen soldaten te liggen. Het is alsof de wereld zijn best doet om ons voor even te laten vergeten dat er een oorlog aan de gang is.

Van onze officieren krijgen we de brieven van onze familie en wat extra eten om het moreel hoog te houden. Ik ben blij met het klein beetje respijt van deze avond, maar morgen met kerst moeten we verder vechten. Het valt niet te rijmen, vechten op de dag dat de geboorte van Jezus gevierd wordt, het kind van de vrede.

De Schotten in onze compagnie beginnen op hun doedelzakken ‘I’m dreaming of home’ te spelen. Ik neurie mee terwijl ik de brieven van moeder lees. “Jongen we zijn zo trots dat je in deze oorlog vecht. We zullen vanavond aan je denken en drinken op je gezondheid.”

“Wat gebeurt daar nou” klinkt plotseling de stem van de wacht op. “Hé jongens dit moeten jullie zien, de Duitsers hebben lichtjes langs hun loopgraven staan.” De doedelzakken vallen stil en dan klinkt ergens bij de Duitsers een tenor. Het is een prachtige stem, de tekst versta ik niet maar de melodie is duidelijk die van ‘Silent Night’.

Ik kijk op van mijn brief en zie dat de mannen tegenover mij vol verwondering naar de stem luisteren. De doedelzakken pakken de melodie op en beginnen hem te begeleiden. Wanneer hij klaar is, beginnen wij The First Noel te zingen als antwoord. Na afloop klappen de Duitsers en beginnen O Dennenboom te zingen.

Ik sta op en steek voorzichtig mijn hoofd boven de loopgraven uit. “Ben je gek geworden, kom naar beneden voordat ze je doodschieten.” Ik negeer de waarschuwingen, en kijk vol verbazing hoe de figuur van een soldaat uit de Duitse loopgraven klimt en een dennenboompje met kaarsjes oppakt. Stukje bij beetje loopt de man naar het bruggetje midden in niemandsland en zet de boom daar neer.

Onze Kapitein klimt ook uit de loopgraven en loopt op de man en diens aanvoerder, die zijn soldaat achterna was gelopen, af. Ze praten wat en ook de kapitein van het Franse leger sluit zich bij hen aan. Na een tijdje komt onze aanvoerder terug en verteld ons dat ze tot een akkoord zijn gekomen. We hebben een wapenstilstand van twee dagen, kunnen we toch nog kerst vieren zoals het hoort. Wellis waar niet met onze families, maar we vechten tenminste niet door op de dagen dat de vrede gevierd wordt.

Van alle kanten kruipen de soldaten de loopgraven uit en vriend en vijand wensen elkaar een fijne kerst en wisselen spullen uit. Ik ruil een beetje mijn whisky tegen de punt helm van een Duitser. Samen met nog wat andere Duitse, Engelse en Franse soldaten drinken we schnapps en wisselen we sigaretten uit. “Kijk, dit is een foto van mijn familie” een Duitse soldaat tikt op mijn arm en verteld in gebroken Engels over hoe zijn zoontje graag in bomen klimt en hoe zijn vrouw elke keer weer haar hart vasthoud wanneer hij naar beneden dreigt te vallen. We verstaan elkaar nauwelijks, maar het is gezellig. Wie had het ooit gedacht dat de ogen van een Duitser zo vol liefde kunnen zitten wanneer hij over zijn familie praat. Zo veel anders zijn ze dan we geleerd hebben: “Het zijn monsters, ze kennen geen respect en als ze hun zin krijgen zullen ze onze vrouwen verkrachten en kinderen vermoorden”. Nu ik ze in de ogen heb gekeken is het moeilijk met elkaar te rijmen. Ze zijn geen monsters, maar net als ons, mensen. Ze blijven onze vijanden en we zullen deze oorlog winnen, maar het valt niet te onderkennen dat ze in dezelfde omstandigheden zitten. Ook hun voeten rotten weg in het water en ook zij worden gek van de bommen en de kogels die om hun oren vliegen en ook hun longen verbranden wanneer de gif golven over de loopgraven rollen.

Op de eerste dag worden de doden van het slachtveld gehaald en begraven, op de tweede dag wordt er gevoetbald. Die Duitsers zijn goed, maar we geven ze van katoen. Niemand wil aan morgen denken, wanneer de oorlog weer van start gaat en we weer ons best zullen doen om elkaar te doden. Hoe moeilijk dit misschien ook zal worden, nu we weten dat we mensen tegenover ons hebben. Mannen met ouders en kinderen die hen zouden moeten missen wanneer onze kogels hun doel zullen treffen.

De dag is ten einde en ik neem afscheid van mijn Duitse kennissen. Als we het overleven, zo beloven we, zullen we elkaar na de oorlog in Parijs treffen. Dan zullen we onze herinneringen ophalen aan Het Kerstbestand, waarin we leerde dat we hetzelfde waren en dat de legerleidingen die de bevelen hadden gegeven om tijdens Kerst door te vechten, de enige zullen zijn die niet in deze God vergeten oorlog zullen lijden.


End file.
